Revelations
by Maqhitaw
Summary: Todo deseo estancado es un veneno que acaba por corroer poco a poco. Es un veneno que si se mantiene siglos acaba por despedazar tus barreras, es algo que frustra, cansa y duele". Mala para los Summary's T-T. Jane/Alec Incesto


Mi primer One-Shot de la saga de Meyer, espero que sea de su agrado (:

Declaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & Summit entertainment_.

* * *

Revelations

_"Cuando dos almas perdidas se aceptan, se crea la más perfecta y bella danza._

_ Danza que es adorada por pocos y malinterpretada por muchos"_

Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por las oscilaciones de antorchas que nunca se apagan. La luz anaranjada en contraste con la decoración creaba el clima perfecto para ellos, era una real imitación de sus tiempos pasados, de sus años de inocencia e ingenuidad.

Él estaba parado al lado derecho de la pequeña realeza a la que servía, su rostro ovalado de niño bien, era mermado por su expresión fría e inexpresiva que le daba un sutil toque de adultez, una adultez que sólo se sabía hecha después de pasar una eternidad siguiendo sus pasos. Sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda aumentaban la posibilidad de que ese "niño" no fuera más que una muy bien lograda réplica de humano tallado en un mármol fino, ¿Lo que lo delataba? Un hermoso par de ojos burdeos que hipnotizaban casi al instante.

Las puertas de la gran habitación se abrieron de par en par, creando un ligero eco que sólo ellos escucharon. Tres siluetas inician la procesión de entrada, pero a él sólo le interesa una.

Caminar ligero y silencioso, movimientos suaves, figura menuda demasiado etérea para su propio bien. Bajo la capucha la piel era blanca como la perla, suave y tersa propia de una niña. Sus ojos ovalados y burdeos, estaban protegidos por largas y pobladas pestañas. Más abajo sus labios carnosos y bien delineados tentaban hasta con el más leve movimiento. Enmarcando sus rasgos estaba el cabello castaño miel que caía suavemente como una fina cortina de seda. Todo esto creaba un aura de intimidación. Simplemente era demasiado perfecta para ser un simple una mortal. Él, sigue todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle alguno.

-El trabajo está hecho- anunció con su cantarina e infantil voz que estremeció su ser por completo, el orgullo en su pequeño rostro era lo más fascinante que podía haber.

-Muy bien Jane- Alabó el eslabón más antiguo del principado, mirando casi con ternura a la pequeña. Ella sólo se inclina con gracia y camina hasta él posicionándose a su lado, donde ella pertenecía, en donde siempre había estado y estaría.

Su aroma rápidamente lo inunda creando olas de exaltación que fácilmente pudo reprimir, llevaba una eternidad y más trabajando en eso. Su imperturbable postura se mantenía, así debían ser las máscaras frente al público, así debería haber sido siempre.

Los tres más antiguos se levantaron con una mirada cómplice, dando a entender que eran libres de hacer lo que se les antojara. Sin embargo antes de salir y dejarlos solos Aro se giró:

-Alec, necesitaré de tus servicios- el murmullo de esa voz penetrante tenía una gota de perspicacia y complicidad. Es que _"No existe nada más interesante que la conversación _ _de dos amantes que permanecen callados." _Pero está vez ellos, como muchas otras, dejarían de lado esa enorme curiosidad que les provocaba la relación que mantenían sus dos más recientes adquisiciones.

Está vez serían condescendiente con esos pequeños, les darían esa intimidad tan preciada e ilegal que los había, e incluso aun, condenaba a la represión de sus instintos. El hombre miró por última vez a sus "hijos" y salió, pensando que era en esos momentos cuando se casi arrepentía de haberlos transformado a tan temprana edad, pero no le había quedado otra alternativa los humanos solían temer y destruir a lo que consideraban desconocido e inusual y ellos eran la viva prueba de ello.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Alec al fin rompió su rigidez y se giró despacio observando detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Jamás admitiría que los días que ella se había marchado habían sido largos y hostigosos, jamás admitiría que la había extrañado como a nadie, jamás admitiría que ella era la única que hacía saltar a su corazón inerte.

Jane lo miró fijamente encandilada con su mirada, con sus rasgos, con esa mescla de frialdad y calidez tan propia de él. Si tuviese que compararlo con algo, podía decir que era como un caramelo agridulce que sólo pocos saben disfrutar y ella era una de las pocas personas que tenía el placer de poder hacerlo.

-Así que… ¿Salió todo bien?- La voz del muchacho era un tanto aguda, no iba con su semblante, pero si con su imagen superficial.

-Sabes que las cosas que hago siempre salen como espero- Contestó ella siempre tan modesta y es que no era para menos. Su don permitía que todo saliera como ella lo planeaba, aun no conocía a nadie que pudiese evitar el ser fuente de descarga de sus frustraciones, y esperaba no hacerlo. No le agradaba ser opacada por los demás, y sólo hecho de imaginarlo le hacía hervir sus secas venas.

En sus labios se curvo una sonrisa, de esas que sólo le daba a ella. Poco a poco se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Sentir su pequeño cuerpecito contra el suyo era una de las cosas que más se deleitaba. Siempre había sido así, lo poco y nada que recordaba de su vida humana siempre estaban relacionados directamente con acciones, sentimientos y perspectivas nada normales de Jane. Su pequeña, hermosa y amada hermana gemela.

-Lo sé,_ hermanita-_ Susurró en su oído, si ella hubiese podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho de manera furiosa. Entrelazó sus bracitos en su cuello, gustando del contacto y la manera en que su hermano la trataba.

Desde fuera se podía haber dicho que era un abrazo normal, que eran muestras de cariño que todo hermano tiene, aun más si son gemelos. Sin embargo si nos adentráramos en los complicados caminos de sus mentes veríamos que: debajo de ese simple acto, había un deseo ahogante e intenso por la otra mitad, que había más que una simple preocupación por perder al otro, que aparte del cariño natural había cariño de pareja, ese tipo de vínculo que se crea cuando encuentras la otra mitad de tu vida, la otra mitad de tu alma, la persona que te contrasta y completa cual pieza de puzzle. Y quizá ese era el gran problema. Ni siquiera una gota de agua puede ser igual a otra.

Jane era temperamental, controladora, se exaltaba con facilidad y siempre buscaba la manera de hacer pagar las cosas. Alec era tranquilo, indiferente, analítico y hasta pacífico. Uno era dolor y el otro inhibía todo. Uno era capaz de volver loco y el otro capaz de tranquilizar. Uno era tormenta y el otro calma, cálido y frío. Hasta sus custodiados los veían de esa forma: Malevolente y benevolente, bien y mal, izquierda y derecha. Y lo más importante dentro de estas cualidades, eran mujer y hombre.

Ellos representaban la perfecta dualidad, eran el complemento mutuo necesario para vivir. Eran lo que los hombres a penas pueden llegar a idealizar, eran la pareja perfecta. Si no fuese porque lo que los creo se equivoco en la repartición de almas, podrían estar juntos. Si no fuese porque son hermanos podrían amarse libremente, si no fuese porque aun le temían al prejuicio, toda esta tetra ya habría terminado. ¿Cómo se espera alejar algo que es inherente al otro?

_Todo deseo estancado es un veneno_que acaba por corroer poco a poco. Es un veneno que si se mantiene siglos acaba por despedazar tus barreras, es algo que frustra, cansa y duele. Esto lo sabían muy bien estos "pequeños adultos".

Alec recorrió con sus labios el cuello de su hermana sin poder resistirlo, ella no hace nada más que apretar sus ropas. Simplemente no pueden frenar un contacto que había esperado tanto. Subió por su cuello hasta la suave mejilla y se detuvo.

-No- Murmuró ella con voz contenida- No te detengas _Alec…_- Su petición habría hecho un escándalo en otra época y circunstancia. Un hermano normal se habría alejado inmediatamente, un ser humano se habría ganado el infierno por lo que ambos estaban a punto de hacer. Pero sorpresa, ya no estaban en casa, no eran hermanos normales y más importante aún, desde hacía siglos estaban bajo el alelo del infierno ¿Por qué no dejarse quemar?

Como si hubiese esperado esa petición desde el momento en que habían nacido, Alec tomo el mentón de su hermanita y sonrió ampliamente mientras recorría cada milímetro de su hermoso rostro. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba y deseaba. Jane entre abrió los labios invitándolo directamente a perderse en ellos, nunca aceptaría en voz alta que su hermanito era, desde que eran humanos, la persona con la que siempre se proyecto. Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había percatado que habían perdido el tiempo con sus infantiles juegos. No eran niños, aunque estuvieran congelados en ese parecer.

_Un solo movimiento bastó__ para juntar a un alma rasgada en dos._

Vagos pasajes de su vida pasaron por la mente de ambos, fue como si un choque eléctrico avivara lo que se había dormido hace tanto tiempo. Fue el final de un recorrido extenso y cansador, fue el reconocimiento de que no había nada malo en amar como ellos se amaban. Fue el inicio de algo que habían esperado hace más de doscientos años.

Sus suaves labios tenían el sabor de lo desconocido, de lo que es capaz de hacerte perder la razón, de lo que sólo los locos pueden ufanarse de haber probado. Y no es que ellos estuvieran locos, sólo eran dos pedazos que al fin habían comprendido que separados eran como la nada misma.

Alec se tardo unos minutos en romper el beso. Pegó la frente a la de su hermana y cerró los ojos totalmente relajado, o eso aparentaba. El cúmulo de sentimientos que en ese momento lo invadían era digno de provocar hiperventilación, enojo, ira, alegría, pero sobre todo podría haber generado la mejor adrenalina que jamás en su vida humana se dio el placer de conocer. Mantuvo las manos firmes en la pequeña cinturita, sin alejarla de él.

Jane poco a poco soltó sus brazos posándolos cómodamente en el pecho de su gemelo. Agradeció que no la soltara, puesto que esto habría significado que lo que acababa de pasar era un error y sinceramente ella no lo veía como tal. Para ella esto había sido la consolidación de la confianza absoluta, la certeza de que el sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro lo hacía también con él y quiera o no, eso suponía un gran consuelo.

-Jane- Murmuró lento y despacio, meditando lo que debía decir antes de hacerlo - Esto…-

-No lo digas Alec- Un delgado dedo se posó en sus labios interrumpiéndolo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los redondos de ella, fijos en los de él. Tenían un brillo especial, los observó detenidamente casi pudiendo volver a ver como se cristalizaban cuando estaba a punto de llorar – _Te amo_-

Desde la puerta semi-abierta tres pares de ojos burdeos miraban la escena sin inmutarse. Uno de los hombres bufó levemente y se alejó de los otro dos. Sin querer inmiscuir más Caius cerró la puerta con suavidad y junto a Aro siguieron a su hermano.

Recorrieron los pasajes secretos con un silencio de ultratumba, sus largas vestimentas le daban un toque tétrico y fantasmal. Llegaron a una habitación circular casi en penumbras.

-No me parece- Soltó Marcus sin más girándose para enfrentar a sus hermanos.

-Marcus, eso no nos compete a nosotros. Aunque así fuese no podemos hacer nada- razonó Caius sentándose en un pulcro sofá sin darle mayor importancia. El aludido iba a protestar cuando Aro hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-Lo que deba ser, será hermano- Su voz era un murmullo decidido. Marcus se tragó sus palabras, si el casi padre de esos pequeños pensaba así él no podía hacer mucho, aunque por dentro se repetía una y otra vez que esto no traería nada bueno.

Lo que ese viejo vampiro no recordaba era que lo que se separa y es inherente del otro, debe reencontrarse más temprano que tarde. Y ya se había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo.


End file.
